Birthday Princess
by BananaDyne
Summary: After a not-so-eventfull expedition outside the walls, Armin heads home for an unsuspecting birthday surprise. Stuff happens, and explicit yaoi smut galore.


Summary:

After a not-so-eventfull expedition outside the walls, Armin heads home for an unsuspecting birthday surprise. Stuff happens, and explicit yaoi smut galore.

Notes:

This is a fanfiction written for a friend (happy birthday btw), tailored specifically for her likes and interests. Others are urged to read it too! You can consider this an alternate reality since one character never met their doomed fate. There's some outside references (Frozen) added for inside joke purposes. Excuse any typos; there will be some.

Humans: 1 – Titans: 0

It was a fair expedition today as the young recon group passed through the makeshift gates of Wall Muria. The party today comprised of Jean, Marco, Connie, Ymir, Krista, and in the back, Armin. Besides the small gash on new inductee Marco, the group came back unscathed. Not surprising, given that the land was quite barren. Only a 7 meter class Titan walked about, donning an old, wrinkly face and a stare that would stop anyone in their tracks. All but Connie, who quickly dashed into the fray to slice its neck.

"Phew, that was quite a fight!" Connie screamed heartily, the townsfolk looking at him with confused glares. "That old man didn't know what he had coming to him."

"Stop gloating," Jean interrupted, with a jealous brow covering his forehead. "It didn't even notice us."

"Is Jean all envious of Connie?" Ymir questioned snidely with a mischievous smile. "Maybe a baby 3 meter type would be more up your speed."

Most of the group laughed, Jean's furious brow pulsating in irritation. Marco stood out from the crowd and spoke up.

"O-okay guys, let's just stop making fun, alright?" He said, stroking Jean's hand to try and calm down his anger.

"Fine, fine," Ymir replied. "We're just having a little fun. It's a special occasion after all. It's little Armin's birthday."

They all gave a bit of a chuckle before breaking up and going their own way. Each of the guys patted Armin on the back and wished him a happy birthday. Connie went off first, Jean and Marco went their own way. Ymir was talking to Krista off in the near distance, smiling. Krista left one way, Ymir the other. Armin sighed as he stood there alone and proceeded to go back home.

Armin made it back to his house quickly, releasing a heavy sigh as he walked through the front door. He honestly didn't care too greatly about his birthday. It's just another day, he thought. Just living past to the next day was enough, why bother celebrating the day you brought into this world? He shrugged off the depressing feeling and went into his bed room, tired from the day's expedition. On his bed laid an unfamiliar set of clothing, with a note attached. He swiftly went to the outfit only to see it was meant for a girl. Laid evenly was a cute white blouse, embroiled with yawn stitched flowers along the collar. Below it was a rippled brown skirt, long enough to barely reach the knees. Armin blushed and wondered what this all meant. He picked up the note and began to read.

"Armin. When I saw this outfit my thoughts went straight to you. I hope you like it. Put it on, and head over to my place. –ES.

The note was from Commander Erwin. He undoubtedly got the clothes from Krista, who Armin remembered went running off to do something after laughing with Ymir. Armin and Erwin were recent lovers; an unorthodox pair, but one drawn together in the chaos of the world that surrounded them. Erwin has always been a calm and stern presence around others. He wears a collected expression on his face in most situations, rarely participating in any activity that didn't involve killing a Titan. He's respected yet feared, a much needed intelligent force in humanity's struggle for survival. He carries the mindset that the necessities of the whole outweigh the necessities of the scarce. It's only through the young Armin Arlet where Erwin begins to let down his cold exterior and express his care and affection in other ways than on the battle field. He loved Armin, as Armin loved him.

Armin undressed completely and tried on the outfit. He looked in the mirror, seeing a huge smile plastered on his face. He looked cute, passing easily for a girl. Armin thought that if the situation required it, he could have easily traded places with Krista and no one would be the wiser. He spent a good while just looking at himself in the mirror, checking each angle from side to side, really enjoying his new look. He noticed the sun growing dim outside and remembered he had to get Erwin's place before nightfall. The feminine clad young boy dashed for the door in rapid speed, almost tumbling over as he reached for the door.

Armin walked out of his house, shyly clutching his skirt as he was getting used to the breeze. A few townsfolk looked at him. A couple men gave him some mischievous smirks. He blushed and gave a faint smile. He loved the attention, craved it even. He may have acted shy but this was one of the best feelings he had, to have others think he was beautiful. Would Erwin find him beautiful? He wondered. Still, he was a bit embarrassed. He hurried along the way, heading into an alleyway shortcut; both to get to Erwin's place quicker, and also to stave off any more onlookers. The alleyway was large but forgotten. There was no residents besides a few rats, and most buildings have been crumbled to dust save for an abandoned shack off in the distance. This was a safe place to be, Armin thought; as long as no thieves or murderers were hiding in the shadows.

Armin headed into the alleyway, believing he was safe from the peering eyes of town's denizens. He was alone, as far as he could tell. Taking a heavy sigh of relief he walked down the alleyway, passing by the shack. It was old, decrepit. Armin assumed it must have belonged to one of the victims after the breach on the wall, a lasting reminder of a soul past on. He felt a bit saddened and pressed on, but stopped on a dime. He could hear low wail coming from inside the shack. Was it a hurt animal? He quickly head close to the shack. What sounded like wailing now sounded more like moaning. He blushed, thinking what it could be. Curiously he went to the shack's window and loomed inside. What he saw left his mouth agape, his face as bright red as a dewy tomato.

Inside the shack laid a cutely freckled Marco, stripped bare on his back, convulsing in delight. Sweat dripped from his forehead down to his bare chest quivering up and down. Marco was gasping for air, barely eking out the words, "J-Jean! Oh, yes Jean!" Down to his waist was a nude Jean, his mouth devouring Marcos cock. He bobbed up and down ferociously, taking brief second breaks to catch his own breath and to lick the saliva he left on Marco's cock. Armin wasn't surprised these two were together, but the scene still stunned him. Jean proceeded to pleasure his lover, unaware he was being watched from the window. He continued faster and faster, Marco squirming to the intensity of the pleasure. "Jean, I'm coming, I'm coming," Marco screamed out. Jean backed away as Marco released himself in steady spurts, covering Jean's face and chest.

Armin reached down and felt himself through the soft fabric of the dress. He closed his eyes and he rubbed slowly, firmly. The only thought that came rushing into his mind was Erwin. He imagined him shirtless, sweating, his muscles still bulging from a fight. Armin set his sights to commander's waist, noticing Ewrin's obliques making a the letter V, conveniently pointing to his package covered up by his pants. Armin let out a quiet moan at the thought, squeezing himself harder.

"'Ey Krista, there you are!," Armin heard behind him. He turned around suddenly, his face bright red, his head brimming in the light with his nervous sweat, and the image of his erect penis showing through his skirt. He saw Ymir standing there, a satisfied yet annoyed look on her face.

"I was looking all over.." Ymir quickly noticed something was different. "Wait. Armin, is that you?" She laughed with a boastful glee. "So this is the surprise Krista was talking about. I must say, you look fine kid," she added with a grin on her face.

Armin blushed and looked angry, "S-shut up Ymir. I didn't even know Krista was helping Ewrin.."

"Yeah," Ymir answered, "she told me about some birthday surprise for you and.." Ymir grew silent quickly. She noticed Armin's erection, too entranced with her laughing to detect it before. "What's this?," she asked curiously, peering around Armin and at the shack's window.

"I-It's nothing!" Armin screamed shyly. "I have to go!," he concluded, and quickly sped down the alleyway towards Erwin's place.

Ymir stuck her head through the window as far as she could fit it. A huge smile filled her face at the image she saw. "Howdy boys," she said happily. "Don't mind me."

Jean was staring at the window, still inside the freckled Marc, with a growl on his face. "Do you mind, we're in the middle of something here!"

Ymir slid her hand down her pants. "Fuck," she exclaimed, her smile turning into an annoyed grimace. "I need to Krista. Now."

Armin ran as fast as his little legs could take him, finally making it to Erwin's place. He waited outside the door for a brief spell, hoping to catch his breath and dry off his sweat. What a moment, Armin thought to himself. He always knew those two had a thing going on but didn't know it was this serious. While surprised, he was definitely happy for them.

Finally steady, Armin went to open the door, which he found to be opened ajar. "Hello?" he asked as he walked in. "Commander, are you there?" There was no answer. Armin went in and saw a huge box wrapped in colorful tissue paper sitting on the dining table. He skipped over to the box, grabbing the note that read, "~Armin." He chuckled and knew it was a present from Erwin. Gazing down at the box, Armin heard a booming voice coming from behind him.

"Surprise," the voice said. It was Erwin, shirtless, his muscled toned body displaying his battle worn scars. "I see you got your clothes. Krista helped picked them out for me."

Armin turned around, blushing at the sight of the bare chested commander. He cocked his head to the shy, looking down. "Yeah, I figured as much."

"I knew they would look great on you," Erwin said with a smile. And in that moment he walked over to Armin, wrapped his brawny arms around the boy's slender frame and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips. "There's my birthday princess. I heard the expedition went well. A nice gift for your birthday."

Armin returned the kiss rather coldly. "It's just another day," Armin whined. "It's no different from any other day where we survived."

"That's where you're wrong, Armin," Erwin insisted. "A birthday is a special occasion, showing us that we have made it through another year of this hellhole. That by the next year things may be different. Don't you see? Today marks that there is still hope for another year to pass."

Armin looked solemnly, "do you really believe that?" he asked.

"Absolutely," Erwin answered in sheer confidence. "And it also symbolizes another year that loved ones can be together. That you and I can be together." Erwin ended his thought with a warm embrace against Armin's body, giving him a few quick kisses on his neck. He pulled off Armin's blouse over his head and threw it to the ground. He gazed at Armin's body for a quick moment. He stood still as a golden haired angel, utterly beautiful in every one of Erwin's senses. Erwin lunged forward again and gave him a deep kiss on the lips.

Armin backed away. "You're hesitant tonight, aren't you?" he said with a smirk on his face. He turned around and had his back facing Erwin. He grabbed the edges of his skirt and bent over slightly, slowly pulling the skirt down to his waist. Erwin was fixated on the boy's perfect butt, his cock now almost fully erect. Armin tossed the skirt away with his feet. "I'm ready, commander."

The topless Eriwn crept behind the nude Armin and nuzzled into his bare neck, reaching his arms around the young boy's sides and sliding his hands down his midriff. He kissed Armin's shoulder three times, each time inching himself ever so higher up the boy's neck and up to his ear. Here he whispered, "remember what I told you last time. Call me Daddy" with a grin on his face. Armin's face turned bright red as he nodded and winced in excitement.

Erwin opened his mouth, bearing his teeth and gave Armin a gentle bite on the neck. Hearing Armin's boyish moan Erwin moved his hands down his soft skin, reaching his growing member. He grabbed onto Armin's dick with a fierce hold, forgoing any slow beginnings and immediately began stroking it with swift pressure. Shocked, Armin arched his back in the delight of the sudden feeling, opening his mouth to let out a sweet moan, saying, "yes, daddy, ohh.." Erwin continued to caress Armin's cock, his movements growing faster and stronger with each stroke. Erwin noticed Armin's knees were buckling due to the intensity. Erwin swung Armin around, drawing face-to-face with the boy. He smiled giving Armin a passionate kiss before pushing him forward onto the bed in front.

"How're you feeling," Erwin asked the beautiful boy laying naked in front of his eyes, his penis hard and aching.

Gasping for air and grabbing his dick Armin managed to say, "Daddy I need your help here." He almost chuckled when saying it.

Erwin hastily straddled the young boy, kissing and biting his neck. He began to slowly move down from Armin's neck, reaching the boy's sensitive nipples. He gave the right one a quick lick, enough to get Armin to let out a cute whimper. He continued his travel down Armin's stomach and midriff, kissing and caressing with his hands along the way. He finally reached down to Armin's now fully erect penis, and with a gleeful smirk he opened his mouth and began at the tip. He slowly swirled his tongue around the tip of Armin's cock. Armin wailed and jerked his entire body at the sensation of the very sensitive area. Erwin reached down further on the shaft, enjoying the bitter but sweet taste of his lover's member. He continued up and down, moving slowly at first and picking up speed with each thrust.

Armin's body began to convulse as Erwin began to speed up the process, sweat dripping from his brow and body aching in pleasure. "Daddy, yes, please daddy!" Armin screamed out. Erwin continued, lapping up any pre-cum and saliva as he stopped for quick moments to catch his breath. Armin could no longer keep his orgasm in control and finally released himself. Most went into Erwin's mouth, with a bit oozing out of the side of his lips and down to his chin. The aroma of musk and arousal filled the room as Erwin swallowed the load in his mouth. It was tart yet sweet. He quickly licked the rest from his chin, and cleaned up the rest on Armin's dick. Armin laid in heavy breathing catching his breath, still moaning from the long lasting pleasure.

Erwin stood up and dropped his pants, revealing his massive, throbbing cock, aching for release after not being touched once in the last two weeks. "Now it's Daddy's turn," he said with a stern chuckle.

Armin regained his composure, his body still slightly trembling from earlier. "Come're Daddy," Armin commanded coyly, timidly pointing to the area of the bed under his back.

Erwin agreed, heading onto the bed and kneeling down over Armin's chest. "Open for Daddy," Erwin said, directing Armin to open his mouth. Erwin grabbed the golden tufts of Armin's hair gruffly and pulled the boy's face into his throbbing cock. Armin nearly choked on the size and girth of the thing, his face now a deep red from embarrassment and excitement. As Armin began give Erwin a blowjob, the commander took control of the situation. He held onto Armin's head firmly with one hand, the bedpost with his other, and began thrusting his waist back and forth away and towards Armin's head. Erwin resumed the thrusting while Armin struggled to maintain the pace, yet enjoying the taste and feel of his lover's hard cock in his mouth. Erwin suddenly began to slow down until he eventually came to a full stop. He pulled his erect penis from Armin's mouth, a string of saliva and pre-cum still connecting the tip to Armin's lips.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" Armin asked, curious as to why Erwin stopped.

"Nothing, my sweet Armin." Erwin reassured. "I just want to make this ending count."

Erwin grabbed onto Armin's shoulders and gave a quick twist, directing Armin to turn over onto his back. Armin did, knowing full well what was about to happen. Erwin fixed himself into a fitting position against the boy's backside and penetrated Armin's cute butt. Erwin Armin wailed in delight after each successive thrust, while the stoic and silent Erwin let out satisfied grunts and groans. He continued to hump the young boy with a ferocious intensity, finally unloading himself into Armin.

As the two lovers finished, they let out one final moan of pleasure and content. Breathing heavily, Erwin fell from Armin's side and plopped onto the bed resting on his back. Armin turned around and rested his head on Erwin's chest, twirling his fingers softly around Ewrin's nipples. Erwin wrapped one arm around Armin's body and pulled him in close. "I love you Daddy," Armin told his love. "I love you too," Erwin replied with a smile. The two closed their eyes and laid, resting but not falling into sleep.

Shortly afterward Armin picked up his head from Erwin's chest and look at him inquisitively. "Daddy," he began sternly, "what about my present?"

Erwin smiled and got out of the bed, still fully nude. The bare bodied Armin followed suite. Ewrin walked over to the present resting on the table, picked it up, and handed it to Armin. "Open it," he said.

Armin grabbed in hastily and began tearing the tissue paper the adorned the box. He opened it up and saw a blue garment. He pulled it out and unravled it. "Wow," he exclaimed.

There hung a beautiful, flowing blue dress. The neckline left the shoulders bare, affixed with silky sleeves running down to the wrist. The bust was a sparkly turquoise; it reminded Armin of the stories he read on snow and ice. The gown of the dress flew naturally like a watery stream, starting out light blue at the top and slowly deepening into a dark blue as it flowed to the bottom. On the back of the dress was attached a silky cape, much like a wedding dress train. It was beautiful, and Armin's face could hardly hold the massive grin adorned on it. Erwin helped Armin try the dress on, and in moments Armin stood in front of the mirror, like an ice princess.

"It's beautiful..," Armin said, blushing. "How did you get it?"

"Yes, you are," Erwin agreed, talking about Armin and not the dress. "It's a family heirloom. Supposedly it belonged to princess of an ancient land of ice, Elsaria."

"It's fantastic, I absolutely love it!" Armin screamed in joy.

"I will give you this and the world," Erwin said, reaching for Armin's hear and beginning to whisper. "Happy birthday, princess."

THE END


End file.
